Spattered
by kit-kat003
Summary: Nothing can come between two best friends and brothers... except for a girl. Pairings: Aaaahhh! it's too confusing! Not really, it's just a surprise. My 2nd fanfic ever! except for the failed one R&R!


**A/N: I'm back with a new story! Sorry for everyone who wanted a sequel to Valentine. I just didn't have time, and then I had a new idea for a fanfic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my new story! It's gonna be great!**

**~ The confusion begins ~**

_Beep, beep, beep. _ I groaned, rolled over, and smacked the snooze button on my alarm clock. I counted under my breath, _1…2…3. _My door swung open, and my lights flashed on, temporarily blinding me. I put my hands up to shield my face, and heard my brother, and best friend, Marth yelling at me to get up. I sighed, and sat up to glare at him.

"Ike, you're going to be late to school again if you don't get up," Marth told me for the umpteenth time, though I hadn't heard it at all over the summer break.

"And I care, why?" I replied. I hate school. Really, really hate school. Marth sighed and walked away. I got up, and went to my closet to find something clean to wear. Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ike Greilson, I think. I don't exactly know my last name, so I used my father's name to make a Viking-like last name for myself. Anyway, I have long purple hair that I keep in a braid that goes down to my waist. I have bangs that Marth says looks like an M, and go down in front of my eyes. I used to wear my hair short and spiky. I'm going to be a senior in high school, which makes me 17. So, Marth and I went going to school in my cherry red Ferrari. When I got to my home room, the bell promptly rang.

"Ike, you're late, as usual," my teacher said while shaking her head. "You can sit next to Samus Aran, she's new here, maybe you could help her out." The teacher was pointing to a seat next to a gorgeous blonde, who glanced up at me, the looked back down at her schedule. She had long blonde hair she kept in a high ponytail, with pieces framing her face, and bangs she kept swept above her eyebrows. I sat next to her and waited for the bell to ring, not bothering to make any conversation. I felt someone tap on my elbow, and glanced up to see Samus looking at me.

"Um… could you help me with my schedule?" she asked. I blinked unexpectedly, and agreed. Turns out, we shared all of out classes together. All too soon, the bell rang.

"It's so convenient we share classes," Samus said, "That way, I can't get lost!" Out next class turned out to be world history, something I only took by requirement. Unfortunately, I was also expected to pass. I saw Marth sitting in a seat by the front when we entered the room. He waved us over, and I introduced him to Samus.

"Nice to meet you, Samus," Marth said. I rolled my eyes, Marth was being extra polite as usual. The tardy bell rang, and Samus and I sat next to Marth. In P.E., we were doing sprints, as usual to warm up. I decided to race against Samus, and Marth to see how fast Samus was.

"You better watch out," I taunted, "I'm unusually hard to beat." That was a complete lie. I was the slowest person in the entire school. Samus just chuckled.

"Ready…go!" the instructor yelled. Samus and Marth took off, leaving me in the dust. I ran as fast as I could, which is a slow jog to anyone else. I finished 100 meters in roughly a minute. That was one of my faster times.

"Good job, guys. By the way, I let you two win," I panted as I walked up to Samus and Marth. Samus laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes, but Marth stared off into the distance. I followed his gaze, and saw a brunette in the uniform required to wear to P.E. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail, but I could tell she only had it that way for this class. She looked in our direction, and seeing me looking at her, waved and smiled. I waved and smiled in return. Girls seem to flock to me, and I don't know why. When I turned around I raised my eyebrows at Marth, and he nodded. He liked this girl, whoever she was.

"So, what's the lucky girl's name?" I asked Marth.

"Huh? Oh, her name is Zelda," Marth replied, still in la-la land. Hmm… I had heard her name before, but I didn't know where. Suddenly it came to me.

"Hey, she's in my science class!" I exclaimed. Marth gave me a hopeful look.

"Can you talk to her for me?" He asked me.

"No prob, bro," I answered, "Do you even want me to ask her out for you?" Marth nodded quickly. I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"It's a deal," I said. Marth looked at me funny, then shook my hand.

The next day in science class, the only class I don't have with Samus, I asked Zelda to be my partner for the lab we were doing.

"Of course I'll be your partner!" She replied quickly. While we were working on the lab, I decided to make my move.

"So, you know Marth?" I began.

Zelda gave me a funny look, "No, why?" _This could be a problem,_ I thought.

"Never mind then," I told Zelda, "Why don't you sit with me at lunch, and I'll introduce you two then!" She nodded and smiled. Lunch was after P.E., our next class. I walked Zelda to the girls' locker room, then left for the guys' locker room. I found Marth in the locker room, and hurriedly told him the news.

"Zelda doesn't even know you exist," I said bluntly.

"Whaaaaat?" Marth asked incredulously. I opened my mouth to say something smart, when the instructor told us to hurry up. When we had all gathered in the gym, the instructor began to tell us what our first unit would be.

"Our first unit will be fencing," The instructor said smirking, "I'll pair the newbies with our less experienced kids so everyone's on the same level." I was paired with Marth, and Zelda was paired with Samus.

"Oooooh, that's a burn," I muttered to Marth.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah." Marth replied, again still in la-la land. I started laughing really hard, then the instructor yelled for us to begin fighting. I barely managed to fight Marth, but my laughing fit quickly went away. Marth and I fought until the bell rang for lunch. We called it a draw. Marth and I got to our table first. Samus walked out talking with Zelda next. I beckoned Samus over, and patted the seat next to me.

"Zelda, you can sit next to Marth." I said pointing to the empty spot next to my best friend. Zelda smiled and nodded, and sat down. It was a complete wreck. Zelda only wanted to talk to me, Marth wanted to talk to Zelda, and Samus didn't even bother to attempt to straighten out the train wreck this had become. I don't blame her, either. Everyone says I'm oblivious, but that's more or less not true. I just don't like to admit that some things happen, or acknowledge how people feel. In this case, however, I had to face facts. Marth wants Zelda, but Zelda only has eyes for me. As for Samus, I'm not sure. I, personally thought Zelda was cute, but I had no feelings for her. This could be interesting…


End file.
